User blog:Endercreeper9999/Kirby edit, Bonzi buddy and more
You read the title so you should know what this is going to be about. Lets get on with it! Kirby edit This version of Kirby is an edit of Madoldcrow's Kirby character with stats modified to better match his SSBB appearance. The edit also changes/removes some sprites and sounds, as well as replacing all but one palette with custom palettes that can be used with the original version of Kirby. You can either download this character as a whole, or just download his palettes. There isn't much else to say about this edit, apart from that I may update it in the future along with Charizard plus. 'Palette Gallery' File:Kirbyeditpal1.gif|norm (default palette) File:Kirbyeditpal2.gif|Butter File:Kirbyeditpal3.gif|Shadow File:Kirbyeditpal4.gif|Koopa (Koopa Troopas colours) File:Kirbyeditpal5.gif|Rotom (Rotoms colours) File:Kirbyeditpal6.gif|Virtual boy (has transparency effect) File:Kirbyeditpal7.gif|BW File:Kirbyeditpal8.gif|Original (original colours) File:Kirbyeditpal9.gif|NES (NES colours) File:Kirbyeditpal10.gif|Metal File:Kirbyeditpal11.gif|Slender (Slender Mans colours) File:Kirbyeditpal12.gif|Glitchy I had a hard time getting the slender palette to look like Slender man, but I eventually got there. The glitchy palette is also included in an upcoming edit (that I'll talk about in a separate blog post) and doesn't make the character cheap or add any special effects and comes from one of my cancelled characters, but I won't say what character. The reason it looks glitchy is because the palette itself has a different layout from the other palettes, causing colours to get misplaced. Bonzi buddy I had an idea of making Bonzi buddy as a joke and novelty character, seeing as he is infamous due to him being malware. As he is malware, his attacks will mostly be pop-up advertisements and other things that will usually appear when you get malicious software, said attacks mostly being fullscreen. His sprites will come from a sprite rip of bonzi's sprites that I found on DeviantArt. His pop-up attacks will usually last for a few seconds before disappearing, but will cost power depending on how powerful said pop-up is. Other attacks include spinning a globe and riding a surfboard for a few seconds. He will only have one palette, which are his default colours. Oshawott palettes I have made two palettes for Felixmario2011's second version of Oshawott. Originally part of an unfinished edit from a while back, I have decided to release these two palettes for public use. The edit, however, will not be completed, nor will it be released unfinished. 'Palette Gallery' File:Oshagoldpal.gif|Gold File:Oshabloodpal.gif|Blood These palettes will play the shiny effect for when you play as the character when using the shiny palette. Apart from that, these two palettes do nothing else to the character or its statistics. Stage pack 2 The second wave of stages is coming and is close to completion! The pack will contain four stages. There are two versions of the pack that are going to be released; One for 1.0 users and the other for WinMugen users. One of the stages in the pack are to appear in Mugen kombat, though I am not saying what stage. Downloads Oshawott palette pack: http://www.mediafire.com/download/wh2sqknfm37i7wk/oshawott_palette_pack.rar Kirby (palettes only): http://www.mediafire.com/download/ae650biv57ab5kl/kirby1105_palette_pack.rar Kirby (Palettes and edit): http://www.mediafire.com/download/pb84pb4crgwz8qu/Brawl_Kirby_-_Version_1.0.rar Category:Blog posts